saint kann sich verlieben
by pichi dichi
Summary: a sequel of Saint can falling in love.. ngebenerin semua hal yang ngaco, biarpun tetep ngaco Shun ttep cewek disini saat anda membaca ini, ingatlah, Shun adalah perempuan dalam cerita ini, this story is just for fun, enjoy


**Author notes :**

Hei Guys…  
sehubungan dengan sebuah request dari salah seorang kawan yang menginginkan aku untuk memperjelas cerita berjudul Saint can falling in Love, akhirnya aku membuat cerita ini. Mungkin agak sedikit tidak bersambungan dengan cerita sebelumnya. Entah lah.. yang pasti ini sekuelnya. Dan tetap memasukan Shun sebagai cewek (udah keburu basah di cerita pertama jadi anggaplah bahwa Shun adalah cewek saat anda membaca cerita ini) dan semoga enggak sehancur 4 tahun lalu. Enjoy :D

**saint kann sich verlieben**

**chapter 1**

**I'm back**

Tak banyak kata yang dikeluarkan pagi ini. Shun menyeruput teh hijau panas yang tersedia di atas meja kayu di hadapannya. Garis-garis kuning dari sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang hanya tertutup sebagian oleh tirai berwarna dadu. Ruangan itu begitu kecil, begitu sempit, namun Shun telah membuatnya menjadi nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Teh hijau, setiap kali Shun menghirup aromanya, ia membayangkan wajah kedelapan teman-temannya, dan wajah kakaknya. Sudah lama ia tidak pulang. Tetapi, ia masih tidak bisa pulang, atau nyawa seluruh teman-temannya akan terancam.

Kejadian ini bermula 4 tahun yang lalu. Shun masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP saat ia akhirnya terpaksa pergi ke Jerman dan menghilang dari semua orang di sekelilingnya. Semua terasa begitu mencekam, saat dua orang laki-laki dengan tampang menyeramkan menghampirinya. Mereka kemudian menyekap Shun masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil box dan kemudian ia dilarikan dengan sebuah pesawat pribadi. Ia hanya diancam untuk pergi dan meninggalkan surat kepada kakaknya jika ia ingin teman-temannya selamat, dan itulah yang harus ia lakukan. Mereka pun berjanji akan menjamin biaya hidup Shun selama ia pergi dan begitulah yang terjadi.

"Guten Morgen, Shun," sebuah suara mengagetkan Shun dari lamunannya.

Shun menengok ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Mulutnya menganga, "Ka..Kakak?"

"lange nicht gesehen," Ucap Seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu. "Boleh masuk?"

Shun beranjak dari kursinya, membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan kakak laki-lakinya masuk. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di seberang Shun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kemana kau pergi selama 4 tahun belakangan ini?"

"Maaf, maksudku.. yah.. aku – "

" – apa yang terjadi denganmu, Shun?"

"Ti.. tidak ada apa-apa, kak"

Ikki tersenyum, "Aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Ma.. Maksudmu?"

Ikki memandang wajah Shun yang terlukis cat bernama keheranan, "Aku tau apa yang terjadi, sungguh.. maksudku… aku tau, kamu itu dipaksa untuk pergi kan?"

Shun terperanjat.

"Yang menyuruhmu pergi ke Jerman adalah, Saori-san." Ucap Ikki tersenyum, "Hanya untuk beberapa saat karena ia juga menugaskan kita untuk pergi belajar ke luar negeri selama beberapa tahun. "termasuk aku. Dan mereka sengaja menculikmu agar aku juga mau pergi ke luar negeri sendiri."

"Kenapa Saori-San begitu kejam?" gerutu Shun. "Apa semua anak tau bahwa ini ulah Saori-San?"

Ikki menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang tau mengenai hal ini." Ikki menatap mata adiknya, "saat aku akan dikirm ke Perancis untuk belajar selama 3 tahun, aku diimingkan akan mengetahui tempat tinggalmu. Dengan syarat aku mengikuti segala peraturan dan menunggu selama 3 tahun tanpa memberi tahu siapapun. Setelah 3 tahun, mereka tetap merahasiakan tempat tinggalmu. Mereka memaksaku untuk belajar lagi selama 1 tahun, aku menolak dan setelah berdebat panjang, aku berhasil mendapatkan alamatmu. Namun mereka tidak mau membawamu pulang. Mereka berkata akulah yang harus menjemputmu."

Shun terperanjat.

"Aku tau mereka hanya ingin membuat aku menjad lebih pintar, lebih baik, namun aku rasa tidak begitu caranya, tapi sudahlah, aku ingin menjemputmu pulang." Ucap Ikki tersenyum. " Sekarang kemasi pakaianmu, kita pulang besok pagi." Ikki beranjak dari kursinya.

Shun menatap wajah kakaknya, padahal ia ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Ikki.

"Sehen uns morgen," Kata Ikki sambil pergi dari rumah mungil Shun.

Shun terperanjat. Ia kemudian berlari keluar, "Kak Ikki!" Pekik Shun.

Ikki berbalik, "Apa?"

"Sekarang kakak, tinggal di mana?"

"Di sebuah motel, di ujung jalan." Ucap Ikki sambil berlalu.

Shun terdiam. Ia tau, kakaknya memang tak banyak berbicara, tak banyak menghamburkan kata-kata. Tetapi baru pertama kali ia merasakan rasa rindu untuk bertemu semua orang di sini.

"So, gehen Sie nach Hause?" (_Jadi, kamu akan pulang?_) Tanya seorang anak kecil menyadarkan lamunan Shun.

Shun terdiam. Menatap gerombolan anak-anak kecil itu. Wajah mereka diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ya." Ucap Shun lemah dalam bahasa Jerman. "Aku juga masih bingung, tetapi sepertinya begitu."

"Begitu ya?" Katanya, "Artinya, kau akan meninggalkan kami, begitu kan?"

Shun tersenyum, "Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa kakak akan bahagia di sana?" Tanya yang lain.

"kalau kakak bahagia, aku akan mendukung kakak." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang juga berada di situ.

"Dia itu, pacar kakak?" Tanya salah satu anak lainnya.

"woo!" Kata anak-anak lainnya.

Shun tersenyum geli, menggeleng pelan, "Ia kakakku."

"Wah.. tampan ya kak, coba kalau ia jadi pacarku..!" Kata salah seorang anak perempuan berusia 11 tahun dengan rambut pirang pucat.

"Huuu!" Sorak yang lainnya.

Shun tertawa. "Aku berjanji, aku akan mengingat kalian, aku akan bahagia.. aku pasti akan mengirimkan _email_ kepada kalian melalui ibu panti."

Selama Shun di Jerman, Shun memang ikut mengurusi sebuah panti kecil dan ia sangat akrab dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan tersebut, karena ia merasa ia pernah mengalami hal itu. Menjadi anak tanpa orang tua.

"Kalau begitu, kita habiskan waktu bersama dengan kakak ya!" Kata Anak laki-laki kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"Baik! Hari ini aku yang traktir!"

* * *

Langkah kaki Ikki terdengar pagi ini. Sebelum Ikki mengetuk pintu, Shun sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa kau siap untuk pulang!" Tanya Ikki sekali lagi seraya membawakan koper Shun.

"Aku sudah siap!"

Ikki tersenyum puas, dituntunnya Shun menuju sebuah mobil limosin milik Graude Foundation. Semua anak-anak keluar seraya melambaikan tangan. Seorang anak kecil menangis harus berpisah setelah 4 tahun bersama Shun.

" Keraskan hatimu!" Kata Ikki menggenggam erat tangan Shun.

"Iya kak."

Mobil itu melaju, meninggalkan sebuah kota kecil di Jerman tersebut dan berpacu menuju bandara penerbangan.

**TBC**

a/n: Akhirnya kelar, semoga pada suka deh… I shall continue it soon :D


End file.
